My sweet stories
by Natsuki007
Summary: 10 historias. Una con cada chico de Corazón de Melón. Lemon fuerte desde el segundo capítulo.
1. Castiel

**My Sweet Stories**

_**Nota: Hola, este Fic se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero nunca llegué a escribirlo. Ahora gracias a Fanfiction he podido publicarlo. Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

**Resumen: Son 10 historia. Cada una aparte. En la cual Natsuki (Sucrette) nos cuenta su romance con nuestros amados chicos de Corazón de Melón.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Castiel.**_

* * *

Era verano. El sol iluminaba la habitación. Yo, sin saber qué hacer solo podía esperar a que mi hermana, Hana, volviera de compras y me llevara a algún lado. Era tan aburrido…Lo único que hice fue ponerme los cascos y empezar a escuchar mi música favorita, Winged Skull. Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi hermana había llegado, y sin permiso alguno abrió la puerta y entró en mi habitación. Traía una bolsa con ella pero no recordaba haberla visto salir con dicha bolsa. Me levanté y caminé hacía ella. En ese momento oí un ladrido proveniente de la bolsa. Mi hermana me miró y sonrió. ¿Acaso era…?

-¡Guau!-Ladró de nuevo. Cogí la bolsa con delicadeza y la abrí, dentro había un cachorro de Pastor Alemán. Era precioso, totalmente blanco y ojos marrones. No había visto tal belleza en un perro en mi vida.

-¡Hey chico!-Le di una caricia y él me lamió la mano, era muy tierno.-¿Dónde lo has encontrado, Hana?-pregunté mientras tomaba el perro entre mis brazos.

-Lo he visto en la calle, y no me he podido resistir a cogerlo.-Sonreí.

-Qué bonito eres ¿Qué nombre te pondré?-Pensé, hasta que di con el nombre que me gustaba.

-¡Ya sé, te llamaré Ryu! (Dragón en japonés…No se me ocurrió otra cosa xD)

Al perrito pareció gustarle ya que movió la cola una y otra vez.

-¿Hana, te importa si voy de paseo con él? Ya que le has comprado la correa y el collar seguramente quiera hacer sus necesidades, y no creo que te guste que lo haga en la alfombra.

-¡Qué no se le ocurra! ¡Ve a pasearlo ya mismo!-Gritó mi hermana. Sí, es una fanática de la limpieza al igual que yo.

Me puse una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones vaqueros negros y salí de casa con Ryu. La verdad para ser tan pequeño tenía una fuerza increíble, cualquiera diría que era ÉL, el que me paseaba a mí (Eso me pasa con mi perro xD) al cabo de unos minutos llegamos aún pequeño parque al que me gustaba ir desde que era chiquitita. Cogí un palo de madera que estaba en el suelo y me senté en una loma del parque. Dejé libre a Ryu y le lance el palo lo más lejos que pude. Parecía disfrutarlo mucho ya que iba muy contento a por el palo. De un momento a otro un enorme Beaceuron se arrojó sobre mí aplastándome.

-¡Demonio!-Un grito me asusto.-Vaya, si es la tabla. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te recuerdo que las tablas de planchar no andan…

-¡Cállate y deja de ver mis pechos, pervertido!-El enorme perro se alejó de mí y se posicionó a mi lado. Le acaricie un rato hasta que vi a Ryu ir corriendo hacia mí.-¡Ryu! Jajaja, no me hagas cosquillas, chico.-El cachorro lamía mi cara a toda velocidad, me hacia cosquillas.

-¿Y este perro?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Ryu se le acercó y se restregó por su chaqueta, seguro para que le acariciara.- Jajaja, eres muy mimoso.-Era muy tierno ver a Castiel con un perrito así. Parecía un niño.

-Lo ha encontrado mi hermana y no ha querido dejarlo en la calle, así que se lo ha traído a casa.-Sonreí.- Hey, Demonio, ¿Quieres galletitas?-Saqué un paquete de galletas para perros que supuestamente eran para Ryu y le di una, sabía que le encantaban.-Más despacio chico, o te vas a ahogar.-Reí. Al segundo ya quería otra. Ese perro era un no parar.

Al final Castiel y yo pasamos un día interesante. Nos divertimos como críos con nuestros perros. Jugando con ellos y otras tantas haciéndonos bromas el uno al otro. Era divertido estar con él. Pero algo siempre me atormentaba y hacía que no pudiese concentrarme y era…''¿Por qué amo a este idiota?''Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Y era cierto, lo amaba, creo que siempre lo he sabido. Desde que entré en Sweet Amoris ese pelirrojo me volvía loca y hacía que no pensara con claridad.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta el anochecer ya estaba muy próximo y la luna ya ocupaba un lugar en el cielo. El sol, sin embargo, ya se había escondido tras las montañas y apenas unos rayos anaranjados iluminaban la calle.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Natsuki?-Preguntó Castiel mientras ponía la correa de nuevo a Demonio. Yo hice lo mismo con Ryu.

Iba a contestar a su pregunta pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar.-Disculpame.-Cogí el móvil, era mi hermana.

-¿Hana? ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunté algo preocupada. Era raro que me llamara a esas horas.

-_Solo quería avisarte que no estaré en casa. Me voy a casa de Carlos _(Su novio) _a pasar la noche._

-Está bien. Hasta mañana entonces.-Dije mientras colgaba el teléfono. Castiel me miró un poco preocupado.-Era mi hermana, decía que se iría a casa de su novio a pasar la noche. Estaré sola. Que aburrimiento…-Suspiré.-Por cierto, sí puedes acompañarme. No me importa.-Dije y empecé a caminar junto con él. Al pasar junto a un callejón unos hombres salieron. Castiel me agarró fuertemente de la mano y me dijo que no me soltara. Al pasar al lado de uno de los hombres este sonrió y mientras uno agarraba a Castiel por las dos manos, él me agarró a mí. Castiel sabía defenderse y le pegó una patada al que le tenía agarrado. Yo, mordí el brazo del que me sujetaba a mí y este último soltó un grito de dolor a la vez que me soltaba. A Castiel también le pegaron muchos puñetazos. Su precioso ojo gris ahora tenía una mancha violeta y de su labio salía un hilillo de sangre. A mí al intentar escapar me pegaron una bofetada y caí al suelo. Sentí que mi cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas y justo antes de que cerrara los ojos vi a Castiel tirado en el suelo abrazándome.

* * *

**-Después de un tiempo-**

* * *

Mis ojos pesaban, el dolor seguía latente e insoportable. Me dolía con solo moverme. Cuando por fin desperté vi al pelirrojo a mi lado acariciando mi cara.

-Hola princesa.-Dio un beso en mi frente y después sonrió.-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-E-Estoy bien…¿D-Dónde estamos?-Pregunté algo confusa ya que ese no era mi cuarto.

-Estás en mi casa. Siento haberte traído aquí pero como habías dicho que tu hermana no estaría pues pensé que sería mejor que vinieses a la mía.-Tomó un botecito de crema que tenía en la mesilla de noche y me la untó en la cara. Ni si quiera noté cuando la esparció por donde tenía la contusión. Sentí un alivio inmediato. Esa crema era muy buena, o tal vez se me pasó el dolor porque era él, el que me estaba cuidando. Se preocupaba por mí. Eso me hacía extremadamente feliz.

-Gracias Castiel.-Él me miró confuso.

-¿Gracias por qué?-Preguntó.

-Por preocuparte por mí y cuidarme. Pero tú también tienes que echarte crema. Déjame.-Cogí un poco de crema y la esparcí por su mejilla la cual tenía muchos arañazos y sangre. Luego empecé a esparcirla por su ojo derecho y así sucesivamente hasta que todos los golpes quedaron llenos de crema.

-Gracias.-Cogió mis manos y las besó.-Eres preciosa ¿Lo sabías?-Me sonrojé a tal comentario. Noté que su cuerpo se tensó un poco cuando subí las caderas sin querer.

-Natsuki…-Se acercó un poco a mi rostro y rozó sus labios con los míos.

-C-Castiel…-En ese momento me calló dándome un beso. Era un beso lleno de emociones en las cuales resaltaba el amor y el cariño. No pude evitarlo y abracé su cuello con mis brazos. Castiel apoyó sus manos en mis mejillas intensificando el beso mientras metía su lengua en mi boca y comenzaba a recorrerla con avidez.

Se quitó la camiseta y recorrí todo su torso con mis labios mientras él se dedicaba a quitarme la camiseta. Cuando la quito hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, un recorrido de besos que iban desde la boca hasta mi vientre. Invertimos las posiciones y esta vez fui yo la que empezó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo. Cuando ambos quedamos en ropa interior Castiel me miró un momento como pidiéndome que le dejara seguir. Con un beso se lo acepté.

**(Pov Castiel)**

Por fin era mía, tantas veces había soñado con este día y por fin había llegado. Con cada beso, con cada gemido me demostraba lo mucho que me amaba. Solo deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca, pero como todo lo bueno. Siempre tiene que acabar. Caímos abrazados en la cama. Mi rubia hermosa se aferró a mi pecho fuertemente. Yo la abracé mientras ambos nos quedábamos dormidos.

-Algún tiempo después-

**(Pov Natsuki)**

La relación con Castiel iba de maravilla. ¡Me había pedido matrimonio! Y ahora estaba embarazada. Aún no sabíamos qué iba a ser pero nos daba igual, lo único que nos importaba es que no hubiese ningún problema. Al principio pensé que Castiel se molestaría y me dejaría. No le veía su estilo paterno. Pero desde que supo que iba a ser papá me ha tratado mucho mejor que antes. Ahora las únicas discusiones que tenemos son cuando al señorito le da por mirar el escote a otras chicas. Pero sinceramente quiero esas riñas durante toda la vida.

* * *

**Fin.**

Jeje ¿Y qué les pareció? El lemon ha sido suave, lo puedo hacer más descriptivo pero para esta historia no me gusta como queda así que prefiero dejarlo así. Habrá una historia con lemon con cada chico de Corazón de Melón (Alexy incluido)

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews y den a favorito si les ha gustado.

¡Besitos!


	2. Kentin

**My sweet stories**

_**Capítulo 2:Kentin**_

* * *

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon. A diferencia del anterior este es más detallado así que no lo recomiendo para menores de 16 años. Dicho esto os dejo con el capítulo de Kentin._**

* * *

_**Historia: Completamente mía.**_

_**Personajes: ChiNomiKo a excepción de Natsuki (Sucrette)**_

* * *

Por fin habían acabado las clases. O por lo menos eso es lo que creía yo, antes de que Boris nos encargara a Kentin y a mí hacernos cargo del cuidado del gimnasio ¿Acaso tenía cara de limpiadora? ¿Por qué no se ponía ÉL a limpiar? Ahora me tendría que quedar dos horas más para ayudar a recoger. ¿Lo único bueno? Que podría estar con mi querido Kentin. Sí, ese militar me encantaba. Era el mejor chico que podría haber en el mundo. Siempre lo he amado, incluso antes de que se fuera a la escuela militar siempre han estado estos sentimientos hacía é. Solo que nunca lo ha notado. Aunque era obvio. Siempre intentaba pasar tiempo con él e incluso le acompañaba al gimnasio. Él solo me decía ''Gracias, pero no hacía falta que me acompañaras'' y después sonreía. ''Idiota…'' eso es lo que pensaba yo. Por supuesto que no lo decía en voz alta.

El peor día para mí fue cuando volvió de la escuela militar. Cuando le vi besando a Amber. Sabía desde un principio que era él. Solo ese chico de ojos verdes era capad de poner mis pelos de punta cada vez que se acercaba. Los nervios me invadían y las palabras se las llevaba el viento como si de una mota de polvo se tratara.

-Natsuki…-Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando oí mi nombre, era Kentin. Seguramente me estaba esperando ¡Mierda, que despistada soy!-Llevo media hora esperándote ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó…¿Preocupado?

-N-No que va…N-No pasa n-nada.-Estaba tan cerca de mi rostro que apenas pude tartamudear esa frase. Él sonrió y tomó mi mano.-¿K-Kentin?

-¿Te parece si antes de limpiar el gimnasio jugamos al baloncesto? Echo de menos los partidos en el anterior instituto ¿Recuerdas? Siempre me ganabas, eras realmente buena ¿Sigues conservando esas habilidades con la pelota?-Sonrió mientras caminábamos hacía el gimnasio. Miré hacia abajo y…¡Madre mía que estábamos agarrados de la mano! ¡Como una autentica pareja! Mi corazón se salió de mi pecho e intenté separarme pero él se aferró más.

-¡Hey! ¡No te me escaparás!-Rió. Yo igual.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio no había nadie, estaba totalmente desierto. Ken fue a la sala de juegos y sacó un balón. Me lo lanzó y yo lo cogí al vuelo. A pesar de que me sorprendió y casi me da en toda la cara.

-¿Con esas andamos, he? Bueno, he de avisarte de que Castiel ha estado practicando conmigo todos estos meses.-Reí. Él se acercó a mí. Sus ojos verdes no se separaban de los míos. Sentí un nerviosismo muy intenso. Ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando me quitó la pelota.

-¿Segura de que tienes las mismas habilidades? ¡Antes no podría hacer eso!-Se carcajeó. Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que sus ojos hipnoticen con solo mirarlos. Luego pensándolo bien, sí tengo la culpa. La tengo por hacerme ilusiones cuando está claro de que él no siente lo mismo por mí.

Como había dicho, no había perdido mis habilidades. Seguía siendo igual de buena, o incluso más. Aún así él también había mejorado. Al final gané yo.

-¡Te gané jaja!-Grité. Él me abrazó de la cintura y me elevó un poco. Yo me sonrojé pero no puse ninguna pega.-Voy a ir a ducharme estoy llena de sudor ¿Te importa esperarme?-Él negó con la cabeza pero no me bajó.- Kentin…¿Me puedes bajar?-Él volvió a negar.

-Solo si me dejas ducharme contigo.- Ante ese comentario me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba. Parecía un tomate con patas.-Por favor…-…..¿Me suplicó? A estas alturas poca cordura me quedaba. Solo asentí. Él me cargó hasta el vestuario de chicas y al ver que no había nadie se quitó la playera. Casi muero desangrada al ver los abdominales. Estaban tan bien marcados…Mi rostro se tiñó de un rosa claro cuando empezó a desatarse el cinturón. Me di la vuelta y me quité la camiseta de tirantes dejándome solo el sostén. De un momento este cayó al suelo, pero no porque me lo quitase yo. Fue Kentin el que lo quitó por la espalda.

-¡K-Kentin!-Me sonrojé y tapé mi pecho. Pero él me dio la vuelta y quitó mis manos.

-Natsuki te amo.-Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Creía que moría y cuando sentí una pequeña mordida en mi labio inferior no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido. Su lengua se abrió paso a mi boca y mientras jugaba con la mía sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi espalda y vientre hasta que llegaron al botón de mi pantalón. Lo desabrochó y lo bajó hasta que solo las bragas de encaje tapaban una pequeña proporción de piel. Sus besos se trasladaron hasta mi cuello y la clavícula hasta el inicio de mis pechos pero me torturó un poco. Primero los acarició suavemente con sus manos y después su boca se encargó de dar unas cuantas lamidas. Quité su pantalón y sus bóxers dejando ver su miembro el cual estaba erecto. Me sorprendí ya que no era para nada pequeño. Era grande y grueso me daba hasta pudor mirarlo. Aún así hice caso omiso a mi vergüenza y lo empecé a acariciar con una de mis manos esparciendo el líquido pre-eyaculatorio. Él se encargó de lamer mis pezones los cuales estaban duros de pura excitación y sus manos bajaron mi última prenda: La interior.

-N-Natsuki ¿N-Nunca has tenido la fantasía de hacerlo en la ducha?-Sonrió perversamente y me cogió en sus brazos, su intimidad rozaba con la mía provocándome gemidos. Nos metimos en la ducha y encendió los grifos.

Me volvió a besar con intensidad mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía; la rozaba, la enroscaba para después volver a soltarla.

Repentinamente Kentin se arrodilló y separó un poco mis piernas, me sonrojé, me sentía tan expuesta…

-¡K-Kentin!-Grité su nombre cuando, sin previo aviso, Kentin empezó a lamer mi intimidad y succionar mi clítoris. Sentí un intenso placer y cuando metió un dedo dentro de mí mientras lamía mi punto más sensible llegué a un delicioso orgasmo mientras él seguía lamiendo mi intimidad y su dedo se movía sin piedad dentro de mí.

-K-Kentin hazlo ya…P-Por favor…-Él sonrió y me elevó un poco, yo enrollé mis piernas en su cadera. Con su mano, Kentin dirigió su miembro hacía mi cavidad y me penetro lentamente. Dolió un poco cuando entró pero cuando lo hizo completamente solo sentí placer. Moví mis caderas para que la rapidez de sus embestidas incrementaran. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí un líquido recorrer todo mi ser. Había llegado al orgasmo y cuando lo sentí no tarde en llegar yo también.

-Kentin…Te amo.-Le di un beso y él me lo correspondió. Al final nos quedamos un rato más en la ducha. Con besos, bromas y palabras llenas de amor terminamos nuestra primera ducha juntos.

-Algún tiempo después-

-¡Mizuko!¡Vuelve aquí!-La pequeña de 3 años no dejaba de correr por toda la casa. Solo, porque no quería ir con su abuela a pasar la noche. Era tan revoltosa con su padre, Kentin. Sí, era nuestra pequeña hijita. Era rubia como yo y tenía ojos esmeraldas como su padre. Era preciosa. Ahora solo me quedaba disfrutar de mi querida familia.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Yo avisé de que este capítulo tenía un lemon más explicito…Si alguien lo ha leído y no tiene la edad correcta para leer algo así yo no tengo la culpa. ¡En fin, dejen reviews y si les gusta den a favoritos!**


	3. Nathaniel

**My sweet stories**

* * *

**Historia: Completamente mía.**

**-Personajes: ChiNomiKo a excepción de Natsuki (Sucrette)**

**Antes de nada quería decir que este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hacía unos días, no lo subí porque no me sentía con ánimos ni de salir de la cama. He tenido muchos problemas familiares (mi madre está en el hospital entre otras cosas) además unas chicas (No diré sus nombres) me han empezado a insultar por Facebook -Estúpida, idiota…-Porque hago Fanfics de Corazón de Melón. Dicen que parezco estúpida al inventarme esto y que por qué no vuelvo a la realidad. Les diré algo, yo no obligo a nadie a leer mis Fics, es más muchas veces pienso que debería dejarlo y se acabó. Pero sinceramente prefiero estar en el ordenador escribiendo…Etcétera, para olvidar mis problemas. Ahora que no tengo nada más que decir os dejo con el capítulo de Nathaniel.**

* * *

_**Contenido explícito: +16**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:Nathaniel**_

* * *

Había ido con mis amigos a un apartamento en la playa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rosalya, estaban todos los del instituto. A excepción de Kim y Violeta porque sus padres no les habían dejado ir por sus notas. A Castiel no le hizo mucha gracia que fuera allí la celebración ya que él odia la playa y más el agua, pero como se llevó a Demonio estaba entretenido además de que conoció a una turista bastante guapa. Según él ya eran novios pero no me lo creo. Y si así fuera, la chica lo dejaría al segundo día. Era un chico I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E. Con todas y cada una de las letras. Con decir que ni su mejor amigo lo aguantaba…

Yo he sido la afortunada en esta historia. Gracias a mi querida Rosa convenció a las chicas de que cada una durmiera con un chico. Así ella dormiría con Leigh, Iris con Armin, Nina con Lysandro, Melody con Alexy. Sí, por raro que parezca esos dos estaban muy juntitos desde hacía un tiempo. Y yo con mi querido delegado, Nathaniel. Él se llevó una sorpresa cuando le di la noticia pero al final embozó una sonrisa.

Ahora me encontraba en la cama, leyendo un libro. Él había ido a darse una ducha al baño de la habitación. Cuando salió tenía el pelo alborotado y ligeramente mojado. Aún se lo estaba secando pero lo que más me sorprendió es que llevaba solo unos bóxers. Mi cara no podía estar más roja (Así: O.O) Me tapé los ojos con mis manos completamente avergonzada. De pronto sentí como dos manos sujetaban las mías. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Nath cerrados dispuesto a besarme. No sé como ocurrió pero cuando quise despertar de mis pensamientos sus labios tenían prisioneros los míos. No pude evitar corresponder, me sentía tan feliz de que el hombre al que amaba me estuviera demostrando que sentía lo mismo por mí. Abracé su cuello con mis brazos para intensificar el beso mientras el apoyaba sus manos en mis mejillas haciéndolo tan profundo como pudiera. Con su lengua, lamió mi labio inferior y dio suaves mordisquitos en este para que abriera mi boca, no dudé en hacerlo y al cabo de…¿Dos segundos? Tal vez menos, nos estábamos besando apasionadamente. Su lengua recorría todo a su alrededor. Paladar, mejillas internas, dientes, y después volvía a la mía para jugar con ella. Enroscándola, rozándola para después volver a empezar. Acaricié lentamente la espalda de Nath, estremeciéndolo mientras él cambiaba de lugar sus besos. Ahora sus labios se movían por mi cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, apenas rozándolo. Con sus manos quitó, con un poco de dificultad mi camiseta. Nos separamos un momento de los besos y me puse sentada encima de él. Besé su torso y lamí sus tetillas haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de él. Hice lo mismo con cada una y después me dediqué a morder ligeramente los pequeños pezones de Nath, soltaba una especie de gruñidos acompañados de pequeños jadeos. Hizo un poco de fuerza para que me tumbara y así volver a la posición original. Pero me negué. ¡Quería seguir con mi jueguecito! Entonces recordé algo…Sumamente pervertido pero que seguro que a mi querido Nath volvería loquito. Me levanté un momento y fui a mi maleta. Él me miró confundido y sin saber cómo reaccionar solo esperó a que volviese. Cuando me senté otra vez en la cama me puse las orejitas de gato que Rosa y yo habíamos usado en su fiesta. Él me miró con una sonrisa sumamente pervertida y después se tiró encima de mí empezándome a besar los pechos por encima de la ropa interior. Yo mientras fui quitándome los pantalones del pijama para ahorrar tiempo.

-Ponte a cuatro, Natsuki.-Miré a Nathaniel bruscamente sonrojada pero no puse ninguna pega. Obedecí. Él se colocó detrás de mí y mientras yo me sujetaba por mis manos él se quitó los bóxers dejando ver su miembro, (el cual estaba erecto) totalmente.

Me empujó suavemente haciendo que me apoyase sobre los codos. Me sonrojé. Me sentía tan expuesta…

-¡Nath! Me da vergüenza estar así.-Me quejé intentado levantarme pero él no me dejó.

-Haré que no te avergüences, gatita.-Me sorprendió su respuesta pero no me dio tiempo a contestarle ya que en un movimiento rápido, hizo a un lado mis bragas y comenzó a lamer toda mi intimidad, en círculos, de arriba abajo, en diagonal, mientras su dedo índice se adentraba en mí provocándome un gemido.-¿Quieres que me detenga?-Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡N-No! No t-te detengas…-Supliqué. Se sentía tan bien…Su lengua hacía movimientos circulares en mi clítoris y su dedo (el cual era solo uno) cambió a ser dos. Los movía dentro de mí tocando puntos sensibles. Sentía el clímax acercándose, arqueé la espalda ante tanto placer y con un gemido o mejor dicho, grito, me dejé llevar llegando al clímax. Nathaniel me dio un tiempo para recuperarme. Cuando mi respiración se normalizó y los espasmos del orgasmo habían desaparecido me arrodillé en frente de Nathaniel y tomé su miembro. Empecé a lamer su glande y fui bajando por toda la longitud sin llegar a meterlo todo en mi boca. Intentó dirigir mi cabeza pero yo no se lo permití. Seguí lamiendo su miembro hasta que, después de un rato, decidí a meterlo por completo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así pero por la carita que tenía Nathaniel supe que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

-¡N-Natsuki!-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de eyacular en mi boca. Se corrió bastante ya que de mis labios salía parte del semen de Nathaniel. Con una cara picara, relamí mis labios tragándome todo el semen. Tenía un sabor amargo y a la vez dulce pero aún así sabía bien.

Nathaniel se sentó en el colchón y me indicó que me sentara encima suya. Lo hice y él dirigió su miembro a mi entrada y la preparó con la punta.

Sin dejar la suavidad estuvo dentro de mí completamente, al notar que moví las caderas, aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas. Rápidas y fuertes. Ahora que estaba tan mojada su miembro se deslizaba dentro de mí sin complicaciones. Esta vez me tumbó y quedó encima de mí. Colocó una pierna mía en su hombro y otra en su cadera. Me empezó a embestir tan fuerte, tan rudo y tan rápido como sus músculos se lo permitían.

Sentí de nuevo el clímax acercarse, arqueé la espalda otra vez mientras recibía ese clímax tan violento y a la vez tan placentero. Grité y grité pero no se escuchó nada porque nos besamos apasionadamente. Noté un líquido dentro de mí y él salió. Nos acomodamos en la cama de modo que yo me apoyaba en su pecho. Así me dormí mientras él acariciaba mi piel.

* * *

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

* * *

-Hola, buenos días.-Dije mientras bajaba las escaleras del apartamento.

-Anda, mira quien está aquí. ¿Ayer tuviste fiesta con Nath, eh?-Dijo Rosa bromeando.-¿Usaste tus orejitas de gato?-Preguntó.

-…-Me avergoncé. Pero Nathaniel fue quien contestó la pregunta de Rosa.

-La verdad debo decirte gracias, Rosalya, por obligarla a ponerse esas orejitas de gato. Tuve…Una noche interesante.-Dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas. Yo no podía estar más roja. ¡Qué tonto es cuando quiere!

* * *

**Fin**

_**Derechos de autor: Este capítulo tiene contenidos (por ejemplo cuando Natsuki se pone las orejitas de gato) del Fanfic de Nanami Leunam: ''Corazón pervertido'' No es exactamente igual pero algunas ideas están cogidas del capítulo 13. **_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muy pronto subiré el capítulo 1 de un nuevo fanfic de Corazón de Melón se llama: The blood of deads. Una locura mía jaja.**

**Resumen: Cuando la humanidad es extinguida por un virus zombi y los únicos supervivientes te intentan matar ¿Qué harías? Para Emily su mundo se viene encima cuando sus padres son asesinados por esos seres, solo contará con la ayuda de Castiel. Un chico al que apenas conoce pero que desde el momento en el que la conoció la ayudó. (A medida que avance la historia aparecerán los demás personajes)**

**En fin, sin más que decir me despido.**

**¡Chao!**


	4. Lysandro

**My sweet stories**

**-Historia completamente mía**

**-Personajes: ChiNoMiko a excepción de Natsuki (Sucrette)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:Lysandro**_

* * *

El instituto había preparado una obra de teatro. Íbamos a representar la bella durmiente y a mí, me tocaría ser la protagonista. Lo más fuerte de esta historia, es que, mi príncipe, era Lysandro. Desde que lo conocí me enamoré de él. De su forma de ser, de su rostro, su voz, su forma de vestir, de todo él, en general. Lo amaba tan profundamente…Cuando lo veía con Nina quería golpearla, quería decirle cuatro cosas a esa tía. ¿Acaso no veía que él, pasaba de ella? Era idiota, pero más idiota era él por no decirle un ''no'' desde el principio.

Ese día habíamos quedado para ensayar en su casa. Me lo sabía perfectamente, aún así quería practicar un poco…

Me senté en el sofá marrón de la sala a la espera del peli plateado, aunque se tardaba en llegar, encendí el televisor y me puse a ver la televisión pero…¡Agh! Que calor, era primavera pero por el calor que hacía cualquiera diría que hacía cuarenta grados mínimo. Me quité la chaqueta de cuero y la blusa dejándome solo con una camiseta de tirantes y las dejé encima de aquel sofá. Cuando Lysandro volvió se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tenías calor?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Cómo puedes estar con esa chaqueta? ¿No tienes calor?

-Un poco pero…Puedo aguantarme.-Soltó una risita.-¿Comenzamos, princesa?-Asentí, no sabía si me había llamado princesa porque era mi papel o por qué. Pero de igual modo no le pregunté en absoluto.

Cuando llegó el momento del beso no podía estar más nerviosa. Me tumbé en el sofá como tendría que hacerlo en la obra de verdad y cerré los ojos. Lysandro apoyó sus brazos a mis lados y se aproximó a mí. Mi respiración era agitada, entrecortada, profunda. La de él, era normal, suave y lenta, no se le notaba nervioso. Nuestras respiraciones se buscaron y cuando se encontraron se mezclaron, volviéndose una. Mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho y…

Me besó. Dios. Me besó. Aunque fuera por una obra no importaba. Lo que importaba es que lo había hecho. Notaba sus labios moverse sobre los míos y por fin, su respiración se volvió tan agitada como la mía. Me sorprendió al notar la mano derecha de Lysandro subiendo por mi pierna. Abrí los ojos sonrojada y lo miré. Tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y con la mirada me pedía que correspondiera el beso. Me mantuve unos segundos absorta en mis pensamientos pro volví a la realidad cuando, la lengua de Lysandro, se paseó por mi labio inferior pidiéndome que abriera la boca. Con un sonrojo en mis mejillas, abrí tímidamente la boca e inmediatamente su lengua, se aventuró en mi cavidad bucal, buscando, explorando, conociendo la mía con timidez y suavidad. Cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos lentamente y nos sentamos en el sillón cada uno mirando para un lado.

-Y-Yo…L-lo siento…-Se disculpó.

-M-Mejor m-me voy…-Intenté levantarme pero Lysandro me cogió de la mano y me devolvió al lugar en donde estaba.

-¿L-Lysandro?

-Lo siento…por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.-Abrí los ojos sonrojada extremadamente cuando, sin previo aviso, Lysandro me acomodó encima de él buscando mi boca con desesperación. Correspondí el beso por inercia, pero cuando me quedé sin aire me vi obligada a separarme. Un hilillo de saliva conectaba aun nuestras bocas y como pude, logré atraer más a Lysandro hacia mí, cogiéndolo de la chaqueta.

Noté una presión en mi entrepierna, bajé la mirada y abrí los ojos sonrojada al ver ese gran bulto en su pantalón. Devolví la mirada a Lysandro, el mismo que rogaba que le dejara seguir. Con un beso, acepté.

Lysandro me reacomodó debajo de él, en aquel sofá. Empezó a acariciarme por todo el cuerpo. Pies, piernas, caderas, espalda, vientre, pecho. Hasta que llegó de nuevo a mi rostro. Acarició cada parte de él. Mejillas, labios, ojos, frente, barbilla. A esta última dio un beso y un leve mordisquito con los dientes. Suspiré cuando noté su boca en mi cuello. Su lengua lamía cada parte de este y sus labios me acariciaban y me hacían cosquillas.

Mis manos bajaron hacia ese bulto que apretaba mi abdomen. Algo potente, bestial que rogaba porque lo liberasen de los bóxers de su dueño.

Bajé los pantalones de Lysandro lo más que pude y cuando quedaron por sus rodillas fue él mismo, quien se los terminó de quitar. Su pelo gris se juntaba con el mío. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí y así poder intensificar el beso.

Las manos de Lysandro se aventuraron en mi camiseta, al igual que las mías, que lograron quitar la chaqueta victoriana del chico. Gemí cuando sus manos se posaron en mis pequeños pechos tan pronto como había desabrochado el sostén que los cubría. Su boca dejó la mía para pasar a mis pequeños y rosados pezones que se pusieron duros con solo notar el contacto de la humedad de su lengua. Los masajeaba, los lamía, los mordía con los dientes y los estimulaba con sus dedos. Gemía y jadeaba y con eso solo conseguía que de él salieran gemidos roncos y unos tipos de gruñidos. Bajó sus besos hasta mi vientre y besó cada parte de él. Se entretuvo un poco en mi ombligo y después bajó mi pantalón vaquero dejándome en ropa interior. Me sentí avergonzada por un momento y me moví levemente. Él agarró mis caderas y me las sujetó para que me quedase quieta. Noté su lengua, a pesar de la ropa, en mi clítoris. Gemí audiblemente, y notaba mi ropa interior muy mojada gracias a la humedad de mi interior. Hizo a un lado mis bragas y paseó su lengua por los labios de mi vagina, explorando cada parte de ella hasta que llegó a mi hinchado clítoris que no dudó en meter en su boca. Los agarró con sus dientes y, mientras lo tenía agarrado, dio unas cuantas lamidas con su lengua. Mi temperatura se elevó a más no poder y notaba el sillón muy mojado. Mordió levemente los labios internos de mi vagina, casi me desmayo del placer que sentí. Su lengua jugaba en mi intimidad, lamiendo todo a su alrededor, la metió dentro de mí y con su dedo pulgar hacía movimientos circulares en mis clítoris. El orgasmo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, el calor era insoportable, y el placer, dios, nunca había sentido tanto placer como aquello. El orgasmo casi dolía.

Me cogió en sus brazos y me apoyó contra la pared. Bajó sus bóxers y estos cayeron solos al suelo. Me miró a los ojos y, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, me penetró con una suavidad infinita, apenas y sentí dolor, a pesar de ser mi primera vez era la mejor sensación que había tenido hasta ahora. Las penetraciones de Lysandro eran suaves, lentas. Pero poco a poco, cuando vio que no sentí dolor, se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes. Estaba tan mojada que ni siquiera sentí dolor, solo se sentía más fuerte que antes. Era tan placentero, su cuerpo chorreaba sudor del esfuerzo. Nuestros cuerpos se chocaban una y otra vez mientras Lysandro me embestía. Sin dejar de embestirme me cogió en sus brazos y yo, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se sentó en la parte de arriba del sofá y yo, quedé encima de él. Unas embestidas más y había llegado a mi segundo orgasmo.

Dio unas cuantas penetraciones y con un gemido grave y ronco, dejó salir toda su esencia dentro de mí. Sus fluidos combinándose con los míos.

Nos quedamos un rato más así, besándonos, acariciándonos, con bromas y risas acabamos en su cuarto donde…Pasamos otro delicioso rato.

**-4 semanas más tarde-**

¿Cómo se lo digo? Apenas hemos empezado a salir y estoy embarazada. ¿Cómo podré mirarle ahora a la cara? Dios, estoy muy nerviosa. Espero que no tarde mucho en venir.

-¡DING DONG!-Tragué saliva. Caminé hacia la entrada y abrí. Era él. Casi lloro nada más verle. Seguramente me odiaría.

-Hola mi amor.-Se acercó a mí y dio un tierno beso en mis labios.-¿Para qué querías que viniera? ¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó.

-L-Lysandro…S-siéntate…-Pasó a mi casa y se sentó en el sofá. Tragué saliva por milésima vez y empecé a contarle todo.

Cuando se lo dije. Madre mía. Quería morir. Rogaba a Dios porque no me abandonase. No quería que lo hiciera. Me sorprendió su reacción.

No fue salir por la puerta dando un portazo sino, abrazarme y susurrar en mi oído:

-Gracias, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.-Dio un beso en mi mejilla y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.-Ten por seguro, princesa, que desde hoy haré lo que sea por verte feliz, y que si veo llorar a la mujer que amo, removeré cielo y tierra para volver a ver esa sonrisa que me hace ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y que, desde el primer momento en el que la vio, se enamoró perdidamente.-Y dicho esto me dio un beso apasionado. Cuando nos separamos nos sentamos en el sofá y así pasamos la tarde. Mientras él acariciaba mi vientre con suavidad y cantaba canciones de amor en mi oído.

* * *

**Fin**

**Owwww ¡Qué tierno mi Lysandro! ¡Yo quiero que mi futuro novio sea así! ¿Vosotras no? Jeje nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo es de nuestro querido gamer Armin**

**¡Chao!**


	5. Armin

_**My sweet stories**_

Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. He tardado por lo menos dos semanas u.u, no tengo más excusa que deciros que estaba ocupada terminando

los otros Fics como ''**The blood of dead'' **Siento de verdad esto. Y ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo~

**.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Armin**_

* * *

Había quedado con Alexy y Armin en el centro comercial. Según el peli-azul a Armin, su hermano, le hacía falta un cambio de ropa pero desde que se lo dijo, Armin no estaba dispuesto a ir si yo no iba con ellos. No me extrañé ya que Armin y yo nos llevamos genial, y eso es algo que me gusta mucho ya que…Bueno desde que vino el primer día al instituto me enamoré de él perdidamente. Ni si quiera sé por qué. Es un chico rebelde, apenas aparece por clase, es un completo pervertido…En fin, que parece el hermano gemelo de Castiel, no de Alexy.

Cuando llegué a la parada del autobús ahí estaba él. Tan tranquilo como siempre jugando con su Psp. Se la regalé yo por su cumpleaños. Aún recuerdo el beso en la mejilla que me dio. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Mi corazón se salió de mi pecho. Y aún pasados tres meses cada vez que lo recuerdo me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando me vio se levantó del asiento y fue hacia mí y me abrazó susurrando en mi oído:

-Gracias por venir…Sin ti hubiera pasado un día ''impresionante''-Reí y me acerqué a Alexy que nos miraba con una sonrisita picarona ¿qué se pensaba que estaba sucediendo?

-¡Hola, Alexy!-Corrí a abrazarle. Él me cogió con una efusividad que nunca le había visto pero no dije nada. Pasando los minutos intenté quitar las manos de Alexy pero estas no se soltaban de mi cintura.-A-Alexy…M-Me estás ahogando…-Dije con el último aire que me quedaba en los pulmones. Entonces el pelinegro separó a su hermano poniéndose enfrente de nosotros y empujándole.

-Eres muy pesado.-Dijo fríamente. ¿Acaso estaba…c-c-eloso?

-Sí, y tú estás celoso querido hermano.- Alexy rió mientras caminaba hacia el autobús, el cual ya estaba allí, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta…

Me senté al lado de Armin, o mejor dicho él se sentó a mi lado. Sentí como tocaba mi pierna hasta llegar a mi mano, la cual cogió con fiereza. Miré a su rostro y vi que tenía la palma de la mano apoyando su barbilla mientras miraba hacia otro lado ligeramente sonrojado. Yo también lo estaba, y con una sonrisa en mis labios estreché su mano entre la mía.

Al llegar al centro comercial no nos separamos, si no que estuvimos agarrados de la mano hasta que Alexy, obligándole a probarse una camiseta, consiguió que soltase mi mano. Alexy rió al ver la cara de enfado que se le quedó a Armin.

Pasamos un día agradable, o por lo menos para el gemelo del pelinegro y para mí.

Antes de irnos Armin se acercó a Alexy y le susurró algo al oído. No me enteré el qué, pero cuando terminó, Alexy le dedicó una tierna y dulce sonrisa mirándole a los ojos. Armin asintió y su hermano se retiró de allí no sin antes darme un abrazo al igual que a su hermano.

-¿Te apetece jugar conmigo?-Dijo.

-Claro, ya sabes que soy tu Player 2.-Reimos. Su sonrisa era tan…Preciosa…Y mientras sonreía un leve sonrojo decoraba su hermoso rostro. No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó.

-Claro…Pero he de decirte que soy muy asustadiza…-Suspiré. Era verdad que con cualquier cosa me asustaba. Aún recuerdo cuando jugué con él a Outlast…Tuve que dormir junto con mi perro después…

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de videojuegos no había nadie. A excepción de una parejita joven. Me preguntaba si algún día podríamos estar como ellos. Algo imposible, ya que un chico como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo…Siempre se burlaban de mí en el instituto, me trataban muy mal, a excepción de Nathaniel, Castiel, Lyss, él y su hermano, y Rosa, por supuesto. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome, aún así me sentía muy triste, tanto que hasta pensé en suicidarme un par de veces…

Sin querer mi mirada se volvió triste, melancólica. Y él lo notó.

-.¿Pasa algo, Natsuki?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y levantaba mi rostro haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

-No tranquilo…¿J-jugamos?-Dije.

-Mejor te llevo a casa.-Asentí y fui a buscar en mi bolso las llaves pero…¿¡Dónde estaba mi bolso!? Entonces recordé…Me lo dejé en mi cómoda. Y encima mi madre no estaba en casa. Perfecto, ¿y ahora dónde podría dormir?

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó.

-Que se me han olvidado las llaves en casa…y encima mi madre no está…-Dije apenada.

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa…-Dijo. Levanté el rostro y me di cuenta de que tenía un sonrojo extremo en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso era la primera vez que me quedaba en su casa? Siempre que veíamos una película me quedaba con él y con su hermano. ¡Hasta una noche dormimos juntos!

Fue una noche de verano. Hicimos una ''acampada'' en su jardín. Sacó unas mantas y dos almohadas y allí nos dormimos. Admirando las estrellas alrededor de la bella luna.

-Está bien…-Dije para comenzar el camino hacia su casa. Al entrar, como sabía que sus padres no vivían con ellos, llamé a Alexy alegremente. Pero no recibí respuesta.

-Alexy no está. Se ha ido con Kentin a su casa.-Lo miré sonrojada.-…Sí, puedes pensar mal.-Cuando dijo eso no sabía si reírme o morir en vergüenza preferí un poquito de las dos.

-Ya sabes, o fuera o en mi cuarto…-Dijo.

-Eso ha sonado muy mal, querido.-Reí.-Afuera hace frío. Así que prefiero…D-dormir en tu cuarto…-Me sonrojé.

-Vale, te veo allí. Cámbiate si quieres. ¿Presto algo? Lo único es que te va a quedar muy grande.-Asentí y él me dio una camiseta. No hizo falta ni que me diera un pantalón ya que su camiseta, me cubría hasta un poquito más arriba de las rodillas. Tenía mucho calor. En su casa hacía por lo menos 30 grados, sin exagerar, sin embargo afuera estaba chispeando.

-¿Quieres dormir ya?-Preguntó.

-Pues…Había pensado en jugar un poquito…-Vale, lo reconozco, mi comentario daba a entender muchas cosas, ¡pero yo me refería a algún juego de miedo! ¡no a…''eso''!

-No pienses mal…Me refería a Daylight, por ejemplo…-Debería de haber empezado por ese punto desde el principio en vez de decir ese desafortunado comentario…

Armin se levantó de la cama y encendió su PS4, era nueva, bastante grande, yo nunca había jugado con él a ese juego, pero según mi primo estaba bastante bien, y te morías de miedo.

Apagamos todas las luces a excepción de una pequeña y discreta lamparita que estaba en su escritorio. La pusimos en el suelo para que pudiera iluminar al menos nuestros rostros. Cuando Armin encendió la PS4 casi me da un infarto, desde el primer momento el juego daba un ataque al corazón y cuando comenzaron a aparecer las sombras (Fantasmas que te atacan en el juego) tuve que esconderme detrás de Armin aguantando los gritos lo más que podía. Algo imposible.

-¡Ah!-Grité. Uno de esos espectros había aparecido de la nada. Y como la Tv estaba muy cerca de nosotros, parecía como si estuviera delante.

Armin apagó la consola y me abrazó. Sabía que se estaba muriendo de risa al verme temblar de esa forma. Pero no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a abrazarme mientras tocaba mi cabeza y daba suaves y tiernos besos en ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó cuando notó que mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Ya no estaba tan tenso.

-Sí, gracias…-Hice un pausa y suspiré.-Creo que por hoy yo lo dejo…-El rió. Me cogió en sus brazos y me depositó en la cama. Parecía un príncipe cargando a su princesa. Noté su cuerpo completamente sobre el mío. Su respiración agitada. Sus ojos celestes mirándome. Su mirada no se despegaba de mis labios, solo podía pensar en besarle. En demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba. Pero me faltó tiempo, ya que antes, fue él mismo el que me besó a mí. Con unos ojos como platos, los latidos de mi corazón a punto de estallar y unas mejillas rojísimas empecé a corresponder el beso. Su lengua se paseó por las comisuras de mis labios deleitándose con el sabor. Con algo de timidez, separé mis labios para que su lengua me explorara. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, me exploraba, me saboreaba, buscaba con desesperación la mía. Jugaba con ella, la enroscaba, la rozaba y después volvía a repetir el proceso. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó y una pequeña y suavizada capa de sudor cubría nuestra piel. Su mirada buscó la mía como pidiéndome permiso para seguir. Yo asentí.

Me volvió a besar, sus labios se movían con avidez, su boca era diestra pero su lengua más. Lentamente la camiseta que me había entregado antes se iba alejando de mi cuerpo. Cuando la quitó la mandó a volar lejos de la cama. Nunca usaba sostén con el pijama así que…

-Natsuki…-Susurró mientras sus manos se escurrían hacia mis pechos. Apretó el derecho con picardía, con lujuria, mientras su lengua se encargaba de lamer y besar el otro. Era un verdadero placer el que me estaba dando Armin. Nunca había sentido ese placer, y el saber que era él, el que lo hacía, solo lo hacía más excitante.

Bajé mis manos hasta llegar a la orilla de su camiseta, se la quité y quedé maravillada al ver esos duros y sudorosos pectorales enmarcando su torso. Obviamente hacía ejercicio.

-A-Armin…-Gemí. Su lengua lamía con rudeza, lujuria. Sus ojos demostraban excitación.-D-dios…¡A-Armin!-Grité. Armin fue bajando hasta llegar hasta mi abdomen dejando besos mariposa en el. Llegó hasta mis bragas. Separó mis piernas y dio soplidos a mi intimidad, notaba la humedad latente entre mis piernas. Mi vagina chorreaba, directamente. Y lo hacía más excitante el que estuviera con la ropa interior, ya que hacía el contacto más profundo.

-Sabes que me gusta jugar contigo a videojuegos. Pero me gustaría empezar a jugar a otras cosas contigo.-Dijo con voz seductora. Hizo a un lado mis bragas y comenzó a tocar con un dedo mi hendidura. De arriba abajo y viceversa. Introdujo el dedo en mi interior y empezó a lamer mi clítoris. Lo lamía, besaba, estiraba, estimulaba, y yo solo deseaba que no parase.

Atraje más a Armin con mis manos, cogiendo su pelo y atrayéndolo hacia mí, haciendo el contacto más profundo.

-Estás tan mojada, One-chan…-¿One-Chan? ¿Me había llamado hermana?

-¿O-One-Chan?-Pregunté. Quitó su dedo de mi interior y se acercó a mi rostro.

-Sí, eres mi dulce y pequeñita hermanita.-Sonreí. Él terminó de quitarse los pantalones y los bóxers quedando totalmente desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, parecía un Adonis.-Gime para mí, One-chan.-Rozó su miembro erecto en mi hendidura, provocándome descargas de placer.-Vamos, gime para mí…-Lamió mis pechos mientras continuaba con ese excitante roce entre nuestras entrepiernas. Ya no pude aguantar más, solté gemidos de excitación que fueron tomados con agrado por parte de Armin. Me besó de nuevo y, con una sola estocada, entró en mí. Casi quería llorar del dolor. Pero, dios mío, la sensación de estar llena era insaciable, quería más…Mucho más. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y, agarrándole fuertemente, le empujé para que me penetrara más fuerte, más rápido.

-Así, One-Chan, ábrete para mí.-Gimió. Era excitante oír sus jadeos y gemidos mientras me penetraba con toda la fuerza de sus músculos. Notaba calor, mucho calor, abrasaba. Y entonces lo noté…Dios, ese orgasmo fue increíble, era como volar y después descender lentamente. Armin no tardó en correrse también, llenando mi interior de ese líquido espeso y caliente.

* * *

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

* * *

** POV ALEXY**

-Armin ya estoy en…¿¡Armin!? ¿¡Natsuki!?-Esos dos estaban demasiado…Pegados y…Desnudos, evidente lo que había pasado.

**POV ARMIN**

Me desperté de mala gana debido al grito y golpe que recibí por parte de mi queridísimo hermano.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!?-Grité.

-¡Te he dicho que cosas malas aquí no!-Hizo una pausa. Idiota.-¡En mi habitación no!

Acto seguido nos obligó a Natsuki y a mí a lavar todo, repito TODO, hasta sus sabanas. Ni que lo fuéramos haciendo por todas las camas…

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Jajajaja, Alexy es único ¿No creen? Bueno, dejen reviews y de verdad siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo. Si tiene algún fallo de gramática déjenlo pasar. Es ****casi **de noche ^^

**¿De quién quieren que sea el próximo? ¿Alexy o Jade? Sí, nuestro jardinero favorito también tendrá su capítulo en esta historia~**

**Atte:Natsuki-Chan~ **

**Cuidaos y así**

**-Agregad a CDM esta amiga: Andreita004 **

**(En otro puse Andreita005, me equivoqué)**


	6. Alexy

**My sweet stories**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Alexy**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Aún no sé ni cómo describir esto. Alexy suavemente lamía mi cuello al tiempo en el que sus embestidas incrementaban, tanto en fuerza como en intensidad. Todo mi interior rogaba porque el momento no acabase…Y pensar cómo empezó esto…

* * *

_**2 horas antes**_

* * *

-¡Natsuki! ¡Vuelve aquí, aún no hemos acabado!-Era Rosa. ¡Dios, no se puede ser más pesada en ir de compras! ¡Llevamos dos horas, por lo menos, y aún sigue diciendo que me compre ropa interior! ¿Tiene algo de malo mi ropa interior de gatitos? ¿¡Por qué tengo que vestirme como las chicas de las películas pornográficas!?

-¡Déjame, Rosa!-Decía mientras corría por las múltiples tiendas. Estaba a punto de escaparme pero Alexy apareció enfrente de mí.

-No, de aquí no te vas hasta que compres lo que te ha dicho Rosalya.-Dijo. ¡Todos están en contra de mí!

-¡Ya no eres mi mejor amigo! ¡ahora es...Castiel!-Entonces mi imaginación echó a volar y se imaginó a Castiel con su típica sonrisita de siempre y diciendo:

_-''¿Enserio que soy tu mejor amigo?''_-Y entonces esa sonrisita cambia al enfado…

_-''¡Yo no quiero amigas que sean tablas!''-_Emm…Creo que no.

-Bueno…No, te prefiero a ti, Alexy.-Paré. Iba a darme la vuelta pero al otro lado estaba Rosalya. ¡Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria!-Está bien…Compraré lo que me has dicho…-Dije desganadamente. No tenía ganas ni de andar.

-¡Claro, pero antes tienes que probártelo!-Madre mía…Que día me esperaba…

Rosa agarró mi mano y me arrastró hasta la tienda de lencería femenina. Alexy esperó fuera, la verdad no me importaba que me viera así ya que…Él es gay… Me dolía que fuese así ya que estoy enamorada de él. Es un chico encantador. El novio que toda chica querría tener. Pero él ya había elegido con quien hacer su vida, con Kentin. Mi amigo militar. Él era el chico del que se había enamorado y yo…No podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

Me miré al espejo y…Rosa tenía razón, estaba muy guapa. Era un brasier negro de encaje que conjuntaba con unas braguitas del mismo estilo con unas medias negras hasta un poquito más de las rodillas que se unían mediante una pequeña cinta negra.

Mi pecho parecía hasta más grande y lo hacía muy bonito. Con un sonrojo en mis mejillas salí del probador.

Con la cara sonriente de Rosa y unos ojos como platos de Alexy me acerqué a ellos.

-¡Estás F-A-B-U-L-O-S-A! ¿Verdad, Alexy?-El chico asintió al tiempo en el que rodaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Sí…E-Estás…Bien…-Dijo para después salir de allí con paso rápido y sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**En casa...**

* * *

-¡Te he dicho que no llores más, Natsuki!-Gritó Rosa mientras yo lloraba descontroladamente.-Si a él no le gustas es porque es IDIOTA, pero fíjate como el chico rubio de la tienda no te quitaba los ojos de encima porque estab…-La interrumpí sollozante.

-¡Pero a mí me importa un bledo ese rubio! ¡A-A mí lo que me importa es Alexy! ¡Y ni si quiera me ha mirado!-Me encerré en el baño, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por mí. ¿Para qué tenerla? Me iba a dar igual llorar, él era gay.

-Vamos nena, ya verás cómo se arregla todo.-Mi madre también había oído mis sollozos y por tanto ella también estaba intentado calmarme.

-Sal un momento…Creo que te va a venir bien hablar con él…-No contesté.-¡Vamos, Nana, sal del baño!-Suspiré. Sabía que si no lo hacía después no dejaría de recriminármelo. Accedí.

-Ahora a su casa. Vamos, nena.-Dijo mi madre mientras salía de la habitación para dejarme vestirme.

-Bien, lo primero te pones guapa y ¡SOBRE TODO! El conjunto que te he hecho comprar antes. Tú no preguntes y póntelo.-Asentí. Me cambié, cogí las llaves y caminé a la casa de Alexy.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que nunca había ido, toqué el timbre indecisa pero…¿Para eso había ido, no?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al peli-azul.

-¡Hola!-Saludé efusivamente a Alexy, abrazándole.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ni si quiera me saludó, solo preguntó. Me dolió eso…

-Solo quería saber por qué te habías ido así de la tienda.-Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo recordé que tenía cosas que hacer.-Dijo secamente. Con cada palabra, con cada desprecio, sentía que mi corazón se rompía en 1000 pedazos.

-Está bien…Entonces me voy.-No sé ni cómo pero logré contener las lágrimas. Me acerqué a Alexy y le di un beso en la mejilla, o mejor dicho, lo intenté. Ya que él apartó la cara rápidamente.-Te quiero…-Susurré en su oído.

Estaba dispuesta a salir de allí pero un grito me detuvo. Giré mi vista y vi al hermano del peli-azul. Armin.

-¿Qué haces aquí, monada?-Armin tan sincero como siempre…

-Solo quería aclarar algo con Alexy…Pero ya…ya está solucionado.-Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo en modo de despedida.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Así podemos comer pizza y si quieres quédate a dormir.-Sonrió. Estaba a punto de aceptar pero sentí un carraspeo de garganta proveniente del frente.

-Creo que ha papá y a mamá no les gustaría que una chica viniera a casa cuando ellos no están.-Dijo Alexy cruzado de brazos.

-¿¡Pero a ti qué coño te pasa, vamos a ver!?-Exploté.- ¿¡Por qué no me hablas!?-Grité.-¿¡Tengo yo la culpa de algo…!?-Rompí a llorar.- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No sé cómo me pude enamorar de ti!- Me intenté ir pero Armin me sujetó del brazo.

-Hey, nena. No te vayas.- Armin intentó tranquilizarme pero después de forcejear un momento conseguí librarme de su agarre. Corrí hacia mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación.

* * *

**POV ALEXY**

* * *

-¿Qué te ha hecho Natsuki para que no quieras hablarle?-Me preguntó mi gemelo.

-Tío que no lo sé, ¿vale? Déjame en paz.-Creí que con eso acabaría con la conversación pero no.

-Eso no me vale. ¿Me puedes explicar que ha pasado exactamente?-Esta vez su voz sonaba con furia. No me vi en más que contarle.

-Pues que la he visto en ropa interior y…-Paré, mi hermano siguió.

-¿Y…?

No sabía cómo contestarle así que miré mi…Parte baja…Al parecer lo de ser gemelos ayudó ya que me entendió a la primera.

-¡Te pone Natsuki!-Rió.-Vaya, vaya, mi hermanito cambia de acera.-Sonrió provocativamente.-No, ahora en serio, si Natsuki te gusta, no cometas el error de perderla porque después te arrepentirás.-Se acercó a mí y dio una palmadita en mi espalda.-Ella ya te lo ha dicho…Te quiere…¿Lo haces tú también?-Dejó la pregunta en el aire. Entró en casa y yo me quedé fuera mirando el infinito. Al final desperté de mi ensoñación y decidí visitar a Natsuki. No podía perderla, a ella no. Siempre ha estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre me ha ayudado con Kentin, y yo fui tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta de que me quería y que por eso lo hacía. Para verme feliz. No podía dejarla marchar. Nunca.

* * *

**POV NATSUKI**

* * *

-¡DING DONG!-El timbre fue el único motivo por el cual me levanté de la cama. Mi madre encima se había ido de compras y decía que tardaría mucho en volver. Rosalya ya se había ido a su casa. Y yo, me encontraba sola.

Bajé las escaleras del apartamento y abrí la puerta. Apenas y podía distinguir algo ya que mis ojos hinchados por las lágrimas me imposibilitaban ver nada. Solo veía una cabellera azul. Al principio dudé. Pero al escuchar la dulce voz de mi amado. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran desprendidas de mis ojos.

-Natsuki…Perdóname…-Me abrazó tiernamente. Yo abracé todo su ser con mis brazos. No quería perderlo. No a él. Por eso lo ayudaba a conquistar a Kentin. Esa era mi única forma de verle feliz y, cuando lloraba por él, yo lloraba con Alexy. No podía verle triste. Solo deseaba su felicidad aunque no fuera yo quien se la diera.

-Estaba confundido, pero ahora ya sé de quién estoy enamorado de verdad.-Levantó mi rostro con suavidad. Lo miré con mis ojos cubiertos por una fina capa de perladas lágrimas. Su mirada se clavó en la mía, perdiéndonos en la del contrario.-Y esa eres tú, Natsuki. Te amo.-Sonreí, no podía estar más feliz, que mi amado me hubiera dicho eso no dejaba lugar para más tristeza en mi corazón, si no para amor y felicidad.-Siento haber sido tan idiota.-Y, en ese preciso instante, unió nuestros labios en un largo, profundo y sensual beso. Sin darme cuenta, su cuerpo arrastró el mío en dirección a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta antes, claro está. Al llegar a mi cuarto me depositó con suavidad en mi pequeña cama y me volvió a besar perdiéndonos en la boca del otro. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y sus labios se encargaban de rozar y succionar los míos con deleite, con pasión. Ni si quiera sé cómo pero, mis manos trabajaron con vida propia, para quitar la estorbosa chaqueta naranja de Alexy, dejando a un lado sus audífonos verdes, para no hacernos daño. Sus manos tampoco perdían tiempo, estas habían encontrado el fin de mi camiseta, logrando quitarla de mi delgado y delicado cuerpo que esperaba ansiosa por unirse al de Alexy.

-Te amo…-Me volvió a susurrar cuando separó sus labios de los míos. Aún con la camiseta puesta, fue bajando hasta mis pechos observándolos con deleite. Podía notar su mirada de lujuria mientras los miraba. Como mi brasier se quitaba por delante no hubo muchas complicaciones, solo a la hora de quitármelo del todo que choqué, sin querer, mi pecho derecho con la boca de Alexy. Sonrió provocativamente mientras daba unos cuantos lengüetazos a este. Su lengua masajeaba mi pezón mientras su mano se escabullía entre mis piernas hacia mi parte más intima, que solo estaba dispuesta en darle a él. Lentamente sentí como bajaba mi pantalón dejando a la vista mi lencería con las medias.

-Te ves realmente provocativa, nena.-La sensualidad resonaba en sus palabras. Sonreí provocativamente y me levanté de la cama. Él intentó incorporarse también pero no se lo permití, le empujé antes de que lo hiciera. Cogí sus manos y las até con una cinta que había en la mesilla de mi habitación. Me quité por último los zapatos y así, solo con la ropa interior de abajo, empecé a mover mis caderas en forma de baile. Intentaba provocarle, y lo estaba consiguiendo ya que de su pantalón sobresalía un bulto de bastante longitud. Sonreí para mí y comencé a acercarme sensualmente. Sin parar de moverme, fui quitando mis medias por el camino y las dejé al otro lado de la habitación.

-Por favor…Ven.- Técnicamente lo estaba rogando. Me acerqué a él y ya, sin medias, solo con las bragas me senté en sus piernas y comencé a sacarle la ropa. Como seguía teniendo amarradas las manos no las podía mover, y se quejaba con gruñidos y gemidos cuando comencé a besar su cuello. Deseaba tocarme, lo sabía. Pero decidí torturarle un poco. Quité su pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxers. Me fijé en su cuerpo…Estaba bien formado. Abdomen marcado, músculos fuertes, pectorales delineados…¡Pero qué hombre más sexy!

Lo tumbé en la cama quitándole la cinta de las manos. Inmediatamente sentí sus manos viajar desde mi cintura hasta mis pechos, apretándolos, masajeándolos. Yo no paraba de gemir y suplicar que no acabase. Empecé a mover mis caderas de modo que su miembro rozara con mi intimidad una y otra vez, y como aún seguíamos teniendo la ropa interior hacía el contacto más profundo. Tanto que sentía como su miembro me podía penetrar con bragas y todo.

-Por favor…Déjame continuar…-Rogó. Me tumbó en la cama, él encima de mí y me sacó la ropa interior al igual que la de él. Dejándonos como Dios nos trajo al mundo. Sentí su miembro rozar con mi hendidura. Él me miró a los ojos y yo asentí, dándole permiso para hacerlo. Inmediatamente sentí una presión más fuerte, ya me había penetrado y por consiguiente, mi grito casi lo escucho hasta el presidente.

-Natsuki…Lo siento…-Se disculpó. No había tenido la culpa. Nunca le dije que era virgen.-No me has dicho que…-Lo callé con un beso, porque no quería escuchar que se arrepentía o que lo pensáramos mejor. Solo quería ser completamente suya, poder estar con él para siempre. Y que él fuera mío y solo mío. Y lo era.

Cuando el dolor agudo pasó le di permiso para continuar. Fue moviendo las caderas con cautela, protección, no quería hacerme daño, y lo consiguió, solo sentí placer. Las embestidas crecieron, tanto en rapidez como en fuerza y con cada una un gemido de placer salía de mis labios, pero inmediatamente eran callados por los labios de Alexy que no paraba de besar mi cuerpo.

Me cargó hasta que mi cuerpo se situó encima del suyo. Comencé a mover mis caderas, de arriba abajo, buscando nuestro placer. Me acerqué a su rostro y le besé mientras sus manos se escabullían hacia mi botón de placer. Mi clítoris. Comenzando a tocarlo mientras seguía penetrándome.

Aún no sé ni cómo describir esto. Alexy suavemente lamía mi cuello al tiempo en el que sus embestidas incrementaban, tanto en fuerza como en intensidad. Todo mi interior rogaba porque el momento no acabase...

Una oleada de placer se comenzaba a apoderar de mi cuerpo. Los oídos se me taparon. Los sentidos ya no me funcionaban, solo sentía una descarga de placer. Era como la corriente eléctrica, pero sin dolor, solo sentir la electricidad por tus venas. Alexy no tardó en correrse también llenando mi interior de ese líquido viscoso y blanquecino. Me sentía incomoda con eso dentro pero a la vez me sentía a gusto conmigo misma.

-Ven, mi dulce princesa…-Me tapó con una manta y allí me dormí. Abrazada a Alexy.

* * *

**-00:00 A.M-**

* * *

Desperté a las doce de la madrugada por un extraño ruido proveniente de la habitación. Abrí mis ojos asustada pero me tranquilicé al ver la sombra de mi querido peli-azul.

-Tu madre llegó a casa hace rato y me tuve que ir.-Confesó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo has entrado ahora?-Pregunté confusa.

-Por la ventana, como todo Romeo.-Me guiñó el ojo.-Ahora, mi Julieta, ¿dejarías que durmiera contigo, amada mía?

-Por su puesto, mi príncipe.-Solté una pequeña risita al igual que él, y abrí las sabanas de la cama incitándolo a que se tumbara a mi lado.

-Te amo…-Dijo.-Lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, te amo.-Repitió. Eso me hacía muy feliz.

-Yo también te amo.-Dije.-Pero si te veo con Kentin, sufrirá las consecuencias.-Advertí. Creo que la risa me delató.

-Descuida, pequeña, soy todo tuyo, y tú eres toda mía.-Con esas palabras de amor, Alexy, me abrazó durmiéndose conmigo. Le amo, y eso es lo único que importa. Pero, repito, como le vea con Kentin lo MATO.

* * *

**Fin**

**Jajaja, bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejen su opinión en reviews. Debo aclarar que este junto con el de Lysandro ha sido de los más difíciles de este Fic. Porque tienen una mentalidad muy diferente, no sé si me entienden, por ejemplo no sabía cómo hacer que Alexy de repente se volviera heterosexual, así que si les parece muy raro no me culpen por favor**

**Ah, casi se me olvida. ¿Cuál quieren que sea el próximo? ¿Dake, o Jade?**

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Y no se olviden de dejar reviews!**


	7. Jade

**My sweet stories**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Jade**

* * *

-Iré a estudiar al jardín, Iris, no me esperes.-La pelirroja asintió y se alejó de la sala. Yo caminé hasta el patio donde tantas veces antes había estudiado, sin obviar las múltiples bromas de Castiel y los abucheos y gritos de Ámber cuando me acercaba demasiado a Nathaniel.

Sin embargo…Mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Jade, un chico en prácticas de botánica. Era precioso, su pelo era verde como el tallo de una flor, al igual que sus ojos.

Un carácter muy formal y amigable, casi tanto como el de Lysandro. Apenas lo podía ver durante las clases ya que él se iba a comprar nuevas semillas para plantar, aun así no perdía la esperanza y siempre intentaba pasarme por allí a echarle un vistazo.

-Natsuki.-Mi rostro se giró hacia un lado, descubriendo a Kentin.

-Hola, ¿qué tal estás?-Pregunté.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Aquí estudiando.-Solté un suspiro de agobio.

-Pues…Allí hay un chico que no te para de mirar.-Dijo señalando hacía el jardín. Era cierto, y no era nada más ni nada menos que Jade, el cual al darse cuenta de que le mirábamos, siguió escavando en la tierra.

-Voy a saludarle, hace tiempo que no lo veo.-Asintió. Dejé mi cuaderno en el suelo y, dando unos cuantos pasos, llegué hasta el chico.

-Hola, ¿a qué se viene esta grata visita?-Dijo sonriente.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no hablábamos.-Intentaba que la tristeza no resonara demasiado en mi voz.

-Sí…Es cierto, ¿te apetecería quedar esta tarde en algún sitio? Así podríamos vernos.-Se apoyó en su pala y me miró.-Si quieres, por supuesto.-Aclaró.

-¡Claro! A las seis y media en el parque ¿vale?

-Vale, nos vemos luego, creo que tendría que irse ya a clase…Acaba de sonar.- ¿Enserio? Ni me había dado cuenta…

-Oh, es cierto, jeje…Nos vemos luego.-Rasqué mi nuca y me fui de allí.

* * *

**-Seis de la tarde-**

* * *

Ya estaba lista. Me había puesto una camiseta de tirantes rosa y unos pantalones negros. Salí de mi casa rumbo al parque y me detuve al contemplar a Jade sentado en el suelo alimentando a unos pajarillos. Tierno.

-Hola…-Susurré mientras tapaba sus ojos con mis dos manos.

-Jaja, hola Natsuki.-Cogió mis manos y las besó. ¡Me hizo sonrojarme!

-J-Jade…-Murmullé por lo bajo.-Esto… ¿n-nos vamos?

-Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, está a punto de anochecer, y quiero que veas una cosa.-Dijo sonriente. Me senté a su lado y me apoyé en mis brazos. Sin darme cuenta, nuestras manos se tocaron, y por consecuencia, los dos giramos nuestros rostros para evitar mirarnos.

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron por el horizonte y la luna ya había tomado su lugar en el cielo, Jade se levantó y me dijo que le siguiera. Así lo hice y los dos acabamos en un pequeño lago que había allí. Estaba lleno de rosas, tulipanes y violetas, simplemente; precioso.

-Dios, Jade, es magnífico.-Quedé asombrada.

-Me alegro que te guste.-Me abrazó de repente. Yo no sabía cómo ocultar mi vergüenza.

-Tengo que decirte algo.-Dijimos al unísono. Reímos y al cabo de un rato, tomó mi mano y se acercó un poco.

-¿Y si lo decimos a la vez?-Sugerí.

-Buena idea, una…dos…tres.

-¡Me gustas!-Los dos nos quedamos asombrados. Y yo más, olvidémonos de él, yo estaba alucinada, nunca creí que yo podría gustarle a nadie. Para mí…No era para nada guapa, tenía gafas, mi pelo era corto como el de un chico y mi rostro no era como el de otras chicas. Fea, en resumidas cuentas.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.-Tomó mi rostro y lo acercó a su pecho. Notaba los latidos de su corazón desbordantes.-Eres la mejor chica que he conocido, y no hubo mejor momento en mi vida que cuando te conocí. Recuerdo que fue al mes de que llegaras, tan guapa como siempre te acercaste a mí y me saludaste, eras tan alegre, siempre pensaba ''¿Cómo sería estar con ella?'' Y creo que ahora podré saber la respuesta. -Tomó mi mano y la beso.-¿Harías feliz a este hombre y serías su novia?-Preguntó. Me abalancé contra él y le di un brusco beso en sus labios.

-¡Pues claro que sí!-Grité.

-Me alegra oír eso.-Sonrió.-Ven.-Dijo mientras se sentaba a las orillas del lago y me ponía entre sus piernas. Ahora que lo miraba bien, estábamos solos, no había nadie allí.

-Te amo.-Dijo en mi oído

-Y yo a ti, Jade.-Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, ni si quiera me lo pensé y me coloqué encima de él. Notaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, al igual que en las mías.

-N-Natsuki, paremos aquí si no quieres ningún inconveniente.-Dijo serio.

-Tómame por un día, te necesito, Jade.-Susurré en su oído. Noté como se tensaba y, en un movimiento rápido pero a la vez delicado, me tumbó de modo en que quedara él encima de mí.

-Eres preciosa, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tan hermosa como una rosa, tan delicada como un diente de león pero a la vez tan fuerte como un gran árbol. He visto cómo te tratan en el instituto, y sinceramente, eres demasiado dulce como para tomártelo en serio.-Besó mi mejilla.-Te amo, Natsuki, y eso nunca cambiará.-Sonrió dulcemente. Yo no me lo pensé y lo abracé totalmente para evitar que se fuera, sentía todo cuerpo sobre el mío. Su piel rozaba con la mía, a través de la ropa. Quité su camiseta a los poco segundos, a la vez en que él me besaba con tanta pasión que sentía que explotaríamos en fragmentos de placer.

Su cuerpo estaba trabajado, sus músculos estaban bien formados, eran comestibles, para morder, lamer y tocarlos. Y eso es lo que hacía yo, los repasaba una y otra vez con mi lengua, labios y dedos.

Sus manos tomaron camino hasta la orilla de mi camisa donde, sin ningún rodeo, la quitó rápidamente.

-Natsuki, ven, ponte sobre mí, estarás más cómoda.-Era cierto que el suelo estaba un poco duro, pero no me había percatado de ello, estaba demasiado ocupada por las caricias y besos que me dedicaba el chico.

Cuando, entre besos y caricias, los dos quedamos tan solo en ropa interior, él se tumbó completamente y comenzó a masajear mis pechos, de una forma sensual y traviesa, me volvía loca. Mis pezones estaban duros, rojos de pura excitación. De mi boca tan solo salían gemidos cuando su boca y, sobretodo su lengua, se posó en mi cremosa montañita. Los lamía una y otra vez, hasta que ya cansado de degustar mis senos, pasó a una parte más…Erógena. Sus dedos me tocaron por encima de la ropa, logrando excitarme más de lo que ya estaba. Pero yo no me quedé atrás. Besé su cuello un par de veces, hasta que logré alcanzar la parte que yo deseaba y anhelaba desde hacía un buen rato.

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos y comencé a mover mis dedos de arriba abajo, él gimió y tomó mi cabeza, sabía lo que quería, y lo hice. Introduje a su ''amiguito'' en mi pequeña boquita, apenas había metido la mitad y ya sentía que me ahogaba, él se arqueó y de esta forma logró que entrara más profundo. Pero lo tuve que dar por perdido cuando sentí una arcada. No es que me diera asco, pero nunca había practicado sexo oral a nadie, no había hecho sexo en general.

-Ven, acércate a mí.-Así lo hice e inmediatamente sentí como sus manos quitaban mi ropa interior, con su mirada me indicaba que posara mi sexo en su boca pero…Me daba vergüenza. Al final fue él mismo quien bajó mis caderas. Notaba su lengua lamiendo todo mi sexo. Mi chorreante vagina quedó a su entera disposición, yo sin embargo me resigné e intenté no correrme. Algo imposible de lograr cuando sus manos se trasladaron hasta mis pechos. Sentía que moría de placer. Y, tras unos segundos así, llegué al orgasmo en su boca. Me tumbó de nuevo y se metió entre mis piernas, separándolas para lo que seguía, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Con un beso, unió nuestros cuerpos en una lenta penetración. Dolió. Dolió mucho. Pero me olvidé de todo cuando me comenzó a besar con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes. Estaba a punto de llegar otra vez, pero sus embestidas cada vez eran más lentas. Lo disfrutaba. Pero yo era alguien muy impaciente.

Junté mis piernas y abracé su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia mí y así poder hacer la penetración más fuerte.

-Joder…Natsuki, estás…Tan apretada…-Gimió en mi oreja. Se estaba descontrolando mucho, pero eso me excitaba.

Después de varios minutos los dos llegamos juntos, sellando nuestros labios apara acallar nuestro gemido mutuo.

Al final nos vestimos y todo quedó en…Una maravillosa noche que estoy dispuesta a repetir. Me acompañó a casa y, tras un largo rato de besos, nos despedimos.

Esa noche me regaló una flor, se llamaba ''Novia de noche''…Espero que no sea por que pasó.

* * *

**Fin**

**Hola, bueno haré esto cortito porque en mi país ya son las 00:36 de la noche y estoy durmiéndome, literalmente.**

**¿Quién quiere que sea el siguiente? ¿Dake o Leigh?**

**Nos quedan esos dos y otro de Dajan. ¡saludos!**

**By: Nastsuki007~**


End file.
